


To Have And To Hold

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: On Niles' wedding day, Daphne must admit her true feelings... or risk losing him forever. (very loosely based on the "Friends" episode: "The one With Ross's Wedding").





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Daphne? Niles will be awfully disappointed." Frasier said.

"No Dr. Crane. I'll be just fine right here. Eddie can keep me company." Daphne replied.

"Well, all right, but it just won't be the same without the whole family there." Martin said. "Although I have to admit that I envy you a bit. I'd much rather be sitting in my chair with a Ballantine in my hand and a ball game on the television than to have to watch this spectacle we're about to see."

"Dad, don't start this again. If Niles is happy that's all we should be concerned with." Frasier said.

"That's true, Fras, but I don't think-."

"That's very sweet of you both, but I'm hardly family." Daphne said sadly, thinking of her own family back in Manchester. They drove her crazy at times but other times she missed them terribly.

"Nonsense, Daphne." Martin said. "Of course you're family. Now we'd better get going or we're never going to get to the church on time."

"You both look very handsome." Daphne observed.

Martin and Frasier looked at their tuxedos.

"Thank you, Daphne, but it doesn't feel right, leaving you here alone. Even if you are with Eddie." Frasier said, glaring at the dog.

Daphne smiled. "Eddie and I will be just fine. He can keep me company while I read me romance novel."

She gently pushed the two men toward the door. "Well, off you go. Don't want to be late. Have a good time and tell Dr. Crane that I'm very happy for him."

"I will." Frasier said. "But don't you think you should tell him yourself?"

When he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, she had to fight to keep her emotions in tact.

"I think it's best coming from you." She said, trying to smile as they headed for the door. "Goodbye, Dr. Crane; Mr. Crane."

When Frasier closed the door behind him, she looked around the living room, grateful to be alone.

But she wasn't alone for long.


	2. Chapter 2

At the sound of the doorbell, she sighed irritably and put down her book. Rising from her chair, she crossed the room to answer the door.

"Roz!"

"Hey, Daphne! Is Frasier here?"

"Um, no... He's..."

"Oh right... Why are you here? I thought you'd be at the church."

She sighed, knowing she couldn't make up a ridiculous excuse. Roz would see right through her.

"What about you? Didn't he invite you?"

"Yeah. I sent a gift to his office, but I just couldn't sit through that whole ceremony, if you know what I mean."

"Right..."

"So what's going on? Why aren't you at the church?"

Daphne looked away, suddenly feeling shy.

"Well, I... Mel's not exactly my favorite person and she certainly doesn't like me, so..."

Roz put her hands on her hips. "Mel doesn't like anyone and I know for a fact that Frasier and Martin don't like her. But that's not the real reason you stayed home."

Feeling her cheeks start to burn, Daphne feigned interest in an imaginary spot on her dress.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do. You're in love with Niles."

Daphne raised her head and stared at Roz with her mouth open in amazement.

"Well?"

"Oh come on, Roz! Whatever gave you a ridiculous idea like that?"

"You did. Daphne, it's written all over your face!"

"It is not!" Daphne said, blushing even deeper than before.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"Because I... Well, it's hardly the right time and... He's... In just a few hours, he'll be married to Mel!"

"Then stop him, Daphne! Fight for him!"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Well you could start by admitting that you're in love with him. You know you are. I've seen the way you look at him... like he's the hottest guy you've ever seen."

Daphne sighed as a memory burned deep inside of her...

Her heart skipped a beat when Frasier opened the door.

"Niles! I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. Dad! Niles is here!"

"Hello, Dr. Crane."

Looking more handsome than ever, Niles gave her a heartwarming smile.

"Hello, Daphne."

"Hey Niles!" Martin said, hobbling into the room with his cane. "Care for a beer?"

"No thanks, Dad. I just came by because... Well... I have an announcement."

"What's going on, Niles?"

Niles smiled proudly. "Dad, Frasier, Daphne... Mel and I are getting married!"

Daphne gasped lightly, blinking back the tears.

As Frasier and Martin congratulated Niles, she could only look away, feigning interest in Eddie who was engrossed in chasing his tail.

"Right, Daphne?"

She looked up in surprise. "What?"

"I was telling Niles how happy we are for him." Frasier said.

She looked at Niles and smiled through her tears. "Of course we are. It's wonderful, Dr. Crane. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Daphne."

When he hugged her warmly, she bit back a sob, wondering why she was getting so emotional. She leaned against him, resting her cheek against his neck.

Later, while the men stayed in the living room, toasting the occasion with a glass of sherry (and a beer for Martin), Daphne returned to her room where she unleashed her emotions into a pillow.

"Daphne!"

"What?" She said, suddenly brought back to the present.

"You were thinking about Niles, weren't you?" Roz asked.

"No, I-."

Roz smiled and crossed her arms in front of her body. "Look, I'm not leaving until you admit that you love him."

"Roz, please! I-."

"Daphne, it's almost 3! If you don't go to the church and tell Niles how you feel about him, you're going to lose him forever!"

Tears filled Daphne's eyes and she knew that she just couldn't deny it any longer. She was in love with Niles.

"You're right, Roz. I should just... tell him and get it over with."

"Good for you!" Roz cheered.

As they stood in the parking garage of the Elliot Bay Towers, Daphne hugged her friend.

"Well... Wish me luck."

"Okay, but I don't think you're going to need it." Roz replied.


	3. Chapter 3

In a daze, Daphne got into her car and headed for the church, completely unaware of her surroundings until she found herself in the expansive church parking lot.

Her heart raced as she climbed out of her car and hurried into the sanctuary, grateful that the ceremony had not yet started.

"Daphne, what are you doing here?" Frasier asked when he saw her. "I thought you had decided to stay at home. I mean it's wonderful that you're here of course. Niles will be thrilled that you came to support him. He was so disappointed when I told him-."

"I'm not here to support him, Dr. Crane." Daphne blurted out.

At Frasier's narrowed gaze, she swallowed hard. "I-I mean..."

"Daphne!"

She looked up to see Niles standing before her; devastatingly handsome in a black tuxedo; his light brown hair shining from the sun that streamed through the stained glass windows.

Just the sight of him made what she was about to do even more difficult.

"Hello, Dr. Crane."

He smiled and hugged her affectionately; the most wonderful hug she'd ever received. When the musky scent of his cologne filled her senses, she melted into his arms.

"I'm so happy you came and Mel will be absolutely thrilled!" Niles said, grabbing her hand when she pulled out of his embrace.

Ignoring Frasier and Martin's rolling eyes; Daphne turned to Niles and squeezed his hand.

"Well, I'm glad."

Niles glanced at his watch. "Oh Heavens! Look at the time! Frasier? Dad? We'd better take our places and-."

"Dr. Crane? Can I say something?"

"Of course, Daphne."

"I just... I wanted to say..."

He watched her intently, waiting for her to continue.

Feeling more nervous than ever before, she took his hands, squeezing them gently.

"I have something to tell you..."

"Yes, Daphne?"

Her heart was pounding so fast that the sound echoed in her ears, and she was sure that she might faint.

"Congratulations."

He smiled and hugged her again.

"Thank you Daphne. That means so much to me."

Her throat was tight and she was sure that he could see her trembling, but she forced a smile.

"Well... I believe you have a wedding to attend."

"Right." Niles said; his voice indicating that he was just as nervous as she was.

But that was impossible.

Minutes later, she was seated in a pew, anxiously awaiting the start of the ceremony.

And as she watched Niles at the front of the sanctuary next to his father and brother she could no longer keep the tears at bay.

When they locked eyes, she smiled, grateful for his apparent assumption that her tears were ones of joy.


	4. Chapter 4

The music began, causing her throat to tighten once more. In less than a half hour, it would all be over.

Niles, Frasier and Martin took their places and the minister appeared at the pulpit, Bible in hand, ready to unite Niles and Mel in holy matrimony.

The flower girl began her procession down the aisle, looking so sweet and beautiful in her white frilly dress.

Daphne couldn't help thinking about the way her precious niece Audrey would look in a light blue dress, walking down the aisle. Roz would follow, dressed in a beautiful bridesmaid dress; one that she would surely be proud to wear.

And then Daphne would stand there, on the arm of Martin (or her father, but she'd never hold her breath for hoping he'd actually attend her wedding)... nervous and happy at the same time about marrying the one man who-.

Before she knew what was happening, she was standing; all eyes on her.

And then it occurred to her that the music had stopped.

"Is something wrong miss?" the minister asked.

She swallowed hard and looked around the sanctuary, which was overflowing with seated guests.

And in the breezeway was Mel, wearing the most hideous wedding dress that Daphne had ever seen. Even Niles was cringing as he caught a glimpse of his soon to be wife.

The room was deathly quiet and the words were out before she could stop them.

"I-I have something to say."

"Well, that part usually comes after the couple has said their vows." The minister explained.

"I-I can't wait that long."

Her eyes were transfixed on Niles, who was staring at her in confusion.

Frasier left his place beside his brother and went to her; laying his hand on her back.

"Daphne? Are you all right?"

Tears spilled onto her cheeks.

"No...I'm not actually." She said; the words coming out in a whisper. Her eyes moved back to Niles.

"You see, I..."

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON?" A voice boomed behind her.

She turned to find Mel standing just inches away, her face filled with rage.

"Mel, please! Let her speak." Niles said.

"Like hell I will!" She yelled, causing a gasp to float through the sanctuary.

"This little... tramp is going to ruin our wedding!"

"Mel, don't you dare talk about Daphne that way!" Niles yelled. "She's not a..."

"It's all right, Dr. Crane." Daphne said. "I should go. I'm so sorry I ruined your wedding. I know you two will be very happy together."

She turned to leave, the tears streaming down her cheeks when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

When she turned around, she found herself looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Daphne, what were you going to say?"

She could feel all eyes on her and Roz's words echoed in her head;

"If you don't tell Niles how you feel about him, you're going to lose him forever!"

"Dr. Crane... Niles... I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

A collective gasp could be heard throughout the sanctuary, followed by Frasier's "Dear God" and Martin's "Oh Geez..."

He walked toward her, pushing Mel out of the way.

"Daphne..."

"I-I'm sorry."

"You should be sorry, you bitch!"

Before she knew what was happening, Mel's hand went across her face, followed by an incredibly painful stinging sensation.

In the chaos that followed, Daphne burst into tears and ran out of the church.

Ignoring the painful stinging of her cheek, she barely heard Niles calling her name which only made her run faster.

She ran until she came to a bench in the church garden, secluded by trees. In the distance, she could see the car which was decorated with streamers and a banner that read Just Married.

And it was then that she cried harder than she ever thought possible.

She had no idea how long she'd sat there, nor how many tears she'd cried.

All she knew is that she'd ruined Dr. Crane's one chance at happiness. He'd been through so much with Maris and now...

When she moved slightly on the bench, she was aware of someone sitting next to her. She cringed, expecting to find Frasier or Martin ready to scold her for ruining Niles' life.

"Daphne?"

But the voice wasn't that of Frasier or Martin.

She turned to see those beautiful blue eyes... the ones that made her heart beat faster.

"Dr. Crane..."

"Daphne, I..."

She rose from the bench, unaware that he was reaching for her hand. "I should probably leave. I've hurt you enough and I'm... so sorry."

"Daphne, please don't go. I-I need to say something."

She looked at him, suddenly aware of how horrible she must seem.

She braced herself for what would surely follow. Angry, hurtful words that she'd remember all her life; but words that were deserved. She should have supported her best friend instead of pretending that something could really happen between them.

"All right." She said after a silence that was much too long.

And to her amazement, Niles smiled.

"Thank you."

The words stunned her.

"W-what?"

"If you hadn't said what you said, I'd be married to Mel now and..."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Actually, now that I think about it, marrying Mel would have been the biggest mistake of my life. Even bigger than my marrying Maris."

"Dr. Crane..."

"Daphne, I'm so sorry. I had no idea..."

"I'm the one who's sorry. I humiliated you in front of your brother and father; your friends, colleagues..."

He grinned. "To tell you the truth, Frasier and Dad were actually kind of relived. That wasn't how they expected my union with Mel to end, but they never really liked her."

Daphne tried to hide her smile.

"And I can't say that I blame them."

"But that horrible thing I said..."

He smiled and reached out to touch her cheek.

"What you said wasn't horrible at all."

She swallowed hard. "It wasn't?"

When he brushed a lock of hair from her face, she smiled.

"No..."

Before she realized what was happening, he was kissing her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dr. Crane..."

When he kissed her again, more tenderly this time, she pulled away and began to cry.

"Oh Daphne... please don't... I'm so sorry."

He touched her face, causing her to wince in pain.

"Dear God, your cheek... Come on."

But she shook her head in protest. "No, Niles. I couldn't possibly... Not after..."

"I can assure you that everyone has gone; all except for Frasier and Dad. Mel can't bear to stay in a place where she's been humiliated and-."

When Daphne sobbed again, he took her in his arms and rubbed her back.

"Please don't cry..." He said whispering the soothing words over and over.

When she had calmed down, he took her hand and led her back into the church. As he had promised, the sanctuary was empty except for a few lingering guests who paid her no attention.

She followed him into the kitchen where he reached into a drawer and removed a dishtowel in which he placed a handful of ice.

"Come with me." He said quietly.

She laced her fingers through his and followed him back into the sanctuary.

"Dear God, Daphne! Are you all right?" Frasier asked, gasping at the sight of her cheek.

"I knew that woman was trouble the first moment I laid eyes on her!" Martin said.

"Dad, please!" Niles protested. "I agree that Mel is horrible, but this is hardly the time to-."

"Look what she did to Daphne, Niles! She assaulted her!"

"I know, Dad... And we'll deal with it. But right now I just want to take care of-."

Martin smiled and nodded.

"Right. I'm sorry Son. And Daphne? I can't tell you how sorry I am about all of this."

"It's all right." Daphne replied; her voice still trembling as she grasped his hand.

"See you at home, Niles?"

"Yeah, Dad. And thank you."

Daphne smiled watching Niles and Martin embrace.

Frasier appeared and put his hand on Niles' shoulder. "Niles, I-."

"I know." Niles replied. "I'll take care of her and see you at home later."

"All right. Daphne?"

She rose to accept Frasier's hug.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." He said.

"It's all right." She said, suddenly aware of her cheek which was still stinging with pain.

"You'd better get some ice on that cheek." Frasier said. "It's starting to swell."

Daphne blinked in surprise. It seemed that Frasier was a bit psychic, although he'd never admit it.

"Goodbye, Niles. Daphne."

"Bye Frasier."

"Goodbye Dr. Crane."


	7. Chapter 7

They sat alone in the front pew, Niles arm around her. "Now, let's see your cheek."

Dutifully she turned her face toward him, painfully aware of his sympathetic wince.

"That little..."

He said the words so softly, that she barely heard them. But she knew exactly what she meant.

"Thank you." She whispered, touching his face.

"What for?"

She smiled, not sure how to answer.

The coldness hit her cheek and she jerked back in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you." He said, removing the ice pack and then placing it more gently against her swollen cheek.

"You couldn't..."

"I love you, Daphne. I think I always have."

Before she could respond, he kissed her once more.

She sighed, wondering if the relief she felt was from the coldness against her cheek or because of the fact that he loved her.

Either way, she found that she didn't care.

"I think I'm feeling a bit better now. Maybe we should go home."

"All right. I'll be right back."

He returned moments later dressed in causal clothing and offered her his arm.

As they walked out of the church they were stopped by a woman that Daphne had never seen before. And Niles didn't seem to know her either.

The woman smiled and reached for their hands.

"Congratulations to both of you."

Daphne and Niles looked at each other in confusion as the woman

"I hope you'll both be very happy together."

Daphne laughed nervously as she realized what the woman had assumed.

"That's very kind of you, but we're not-."

"Um, she means we're not trying to be rude but we have a plane to catch. You know... the honeymoon and all." Niles said.

Daphne's mouth dropped open and she was aware of Niles grinning at her.

The woman smiled even brighter; a sight Daphne couldn't imagine was possible.

"It was very nice of you to wish us well but if you'll excuse us, I'd like to be alone with the woman I plan on spending the rest of my life with." Niles said.

When the woman was gone, Daphne laced her fingers through Niles' and led him out of the church...

Ready to share the rest of her days with the man she loved.

THE END


End file.
